Haikyuu ! les as du théâtre
by Tallulha
Summary: L'heure est grave du côté de Karasuno, mais heureusement, Nekomata vient à leur secours. Mais il n'y a rien de plus difficile que de résoudre des problèmes d'argent, même à plusieurs ! Il faut user de tous nos talents même caché. Et le talent des joueurs de Karasuno est peut-être bien celui d'acteur ! Kei Tsukishima en souffrira beaucoup, au plus grand bonheur de Tetsurou Kuroo :)


Bonjour à vous, la populace ! Voire gens de la haute ! Bien que caste il n'y a plus ! Bref, tout d'abord merci à vous d'écouter votre curiosité, car oui, il en faut d'la curiosity ! Et de vous pencher sur ma fiction... Je ne me présenterai point, ça non, vous me découvrirez finalement au fur et à mesure que la publication des chapitres se fera :) Sachez d'emblée, chères brebis égarée (ou non, peut-être êtes-vous de vous même, coincées devant ma fiction, en ce cas là, fous que vous êtes ! ) que cette fiction n'est autre qu'un ramassis de conneries...des conneries écrites en toute sobriété, le pire est là. Tout comme les faits, c'est pour cela que je vous demanderai de bien vouloir excuser la pauvre fille saine que je suis pour gâcher votre enfance...pourquoi gâcherai-je votre enfance ? Tout simplement parce que j'utilise des contes pour enfants ou encore d'autres grands classiques de la littérature pour enfants, que je parodie à ma sauce ! *smile* J'utilise surtout les contes originaux... pas ceux édulcorés de walt disney... donc je vais encore plus gâcher votre enfance, (sauf pour ceux/celles ayant déjà pris connaissance des contes originaux inspirant les films disney !) Mais le tout toujours sous le ton de l'humour et la bonne humeur ! :D Car comme le disait notre bien aimé Charlie Chaplin "une journée sans rire est un jour perdu ".

Néanmoins, en fond de toutes ces petites âneries, de petites histoires d'amour enjoliveront le scénario ! Avec comme pour principaux pairing, Kei et Tetsurou ainsi que Keiji et Koutaro ! Qui seront d'ailleurs les acteurs principaux, avec les noms de scène de : Petit corbeau, Le chat (le "Le" it's very important) la chouette et le hibou !

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir les premiers pas sur scène, sous les projecteurs et les applaudissements de nos "As du volley" ! Un théâtre purement Haikyuurien !

* * *

En cette chaude matinée d'été, le professeur Takeda et ledit coach, petit fils de l'illustre entraîneur Ukai (paraît-il qu'il élèverait des corbeaux sauvages et féroces...son petit fils lui s'occupe de la récolte de haricots et d'entraîner de petits corbeaux à la place de son agressif de grand-père), discutaient tous deux, l'air grave, dans l'arrière salle du gymnase du club de volley. Les petits corbeaux n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, mais il ne leur restait que vingt et une minute et cinquante trois secondes pour trouver les mots justes, des mots appropriés pour ne choquer voire, ne blesser aucun des joueurs. Car eux, petits corbeaux innocents qu'ils étaient, furent loin de s'imaginer à quelle point l'heure était grave pour eux. Mais eux, le professeur Takeda et ledit coach, petit fils du férocement dangereux entraîneur Ukai, savaient. Oui, ils savait qu'il était temps pour eux de mettre leurs enfants dans la confidence.

« C'est tragique ce qu'il nous arrive... Ukai-san. » Lança le pauvres professeur, d'un regard désemparé.

« Comment leur dire ? » Murmura ledit coach, petit fils du diabolique entraîneur Ukai, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je l'ignore... avoua, plein de douleur, le professeur, oh, Ukai-san, que devons-nous faire ? »

« Trouver les mots justes, adéquats...et surtout les soutenir dans les moments difficiles. » Déclara ledit coach, petit fils du tyrannique entraîneur Ukai, serrant fermement les épaules de son vis à vis, afin de l'encourager dans leur démarche. Il eût comme réponse un hochement déterminé du professeur.

Les dernières minutes passèrent rapidement, trop vite pour les deux adultes qui n'étaient pas très fiers du discours qu'ils avaient tentés de rédiger à l'attention de leurs corbeaux, dont certains pointaient déjà le bout de leur bec.

« Bonjour professeur, bonjour entraîneur ! » Salua de vive voix le capitaine de l'équipe Daichi, le corbeaux le plus robuste de l'équipe, ainsi le clairvoyant passeur, aimé de tous, Kôshi.

 _Entraîneur..._ Pensa, le cœur entouré d'une chaleur douce et agréable, ledit coach, petit fils de l'entraîneur dont la colère faisait trembler les Dieux eux-mêmes, et savourait ce moment en saluant à son tour, la tête haute et le regard franc, ses deux disciples venant d'arriver. _Qui l'eût cru ? Certainement pas moi... Grand-père, toi qui ne le regarde pas du ciel parce que tu n'es pas mort, es-tu fier de moi ? Ton petit-fils est entraîneur, malgré lui, mais fier de ses élèves._

Il soupira d'aise et ferma les mots quelques secondes pour se préparer à ce qui aller suivre. Une main pleine d'encouragements se cala dans son dos. Il rouvrit les yeux et répondit au geste affectif de monsieur Takeda par un sourire de gratitude. Quand l'équipe fut au complet, le professeur Takeda s'avança, peu sûr de lui, au centre de l'arc de cercle que formait ses élèves assis sur le parquet, attendant les instructions pour l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. Or, tous comprirent bien vite que le sujet de la réunion serait tout autre, aujourd'hui, suite aux paroles annonciatrices de grands malheurs de leur professeur à lunettes, préféré.

« Les enfants... en ce jour de peine je crains que nous ne puissions commencer l'entraînement comme d'habitude. » L'homme baissa la tête, le regard assombri.

« Que se passe t-il, monsieur Takeda ? » Demanda d'emblée le capitaine. Un sentiment d'inquiétude marquait peu à peu son visage.

Monsieur Takeda prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers ledit coach, petit fils du peu aimable entraîneur Ukai. Le faux blond fronça les sourcils tout en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil sur le morceau de papier sur lequel était griffonné quelques mots clés pour ordonner ses idées afin d'annoncer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, cette terrible nouvelle.

Pis finalement, non...

 _Oh c'est plus des gosses..._

Ledit coach, petit-fils du- ( _ça aussi on a compris, merde !_ ) Ahem...bon, bah Ukai dit :

« Les loustiques, l'heure est grave, faut gagner not' vie, on a plus un ronds pour nos prochaines sorties ! »

Un silence de la part des joueurs et des deux managers féminins très vite assourdi par un cri suffoqué provenant du professeur Takeda qui s'évanouit à cause du manque de tact de son acolyte. Ce dernier le fixa d'abord tomber au sol puis, se pencha à nouveau sur le cas « renflouer les caisses du club de volley ».

« J'suis vendeur dans un super marché, pas trésorier du club, c'pendant j'peux vous garantir les p'tits qu'on est dans la mouise et jusqu'au cou ! Les appels aux dons grâce aux affiches de la petite blondinette n'suffisent plus, et le lycée veut plus faire crédit ! Le dirlo moumoute à dit : « Nous ne sommes pas une banque ». »

« M-Mais...ça veut dire quoi ? » Tenta avec peine, Tanaka Ryû qui, comme les autres membres du club, avait du mal à comprendre la situation.

« Ça veut dire c'que ça veut dire ! Z'êtes sourds ? On a pas de quoi se payer un bus pour nos sorties et notamment pour les matchs, ce qui en soit, est très problématique, ni de remplacer le matériel usé. Or, il serait judicieux de remplacer le filet ! »

« Mais il est très bien notre filet ! » Intervint Shôyô.

« A force de t'emmêler les pattes dedans, le nain, t'as abîmé les nœuds et à élargi les mailles ! Un ballon de basket passerait au travers... »

Ledit nain, cacha ses joues rouges de honte derrière l'épaule de Tobio qui arborait un sourire moqueur.

« Gros nul... », ajouta-t-il.

« J'ajouterai aussi, la disparition de certains ballons ! J'ignore si les membres du club féminin de volley viennent en douce nous piquer du matos, mais j'ai cru voir un de nos ballons coincé sur un toit, pas loin du parc près de ma boutique. J'espère qu'aucun membre de notre club ne s'est amusé à chourer les ballons pour s'entraîner en loucedé ! N'est-ce pas Kageyama ? »

Tobio se raidit bien rapidement, et se fut à son tour de dissimuler sa gêne en fuyant du regard, celui hargneux, du coach.

« Ne parlons pas non plus du chariot à ballons, dont les roulettes se cassent la gueule et rayent le parquet...bref, que de bonnes conditions pour améliorer ses poussins ! » Le faux blond acheva sa phrase sur un rire sardonique.

Les joueurs, ayant maintenant bien captés dans quel caca ils se trouvaient, financièrement parlant, se jetèrent tous, les un les autres, quelques regards perplexes sur l'attitude peu habituelle de leur coach. Le voyant rire, bien que sans joie et plein d'ironie, ils tentèrent à leur tour, de rire pour suivre leur entraîneur, mais leur nervosité cassa le rythme de son rire à lui.

Rapidement, un regard noir et sans pitié déforma les rides de son front. Tous se figèrent, comme si un shinigami venait pour leur ôter la vie.

« Je vous préviens que si vous ne coopérez pas, à l'opération « renflouer les caisses du club de volley » je vous emmène voir mon grand-père dans sa cambrousse... il vous présentera ses corbeaux, rien à vois avec vous, j'vous le garantis, parole du p'tit fils ! »

« O-Oui ! »

Personne ne demanda son reste.

À la vue de ses petits corbeaux penauds, Keishin Ukai se dit qu'il était maintenant temps d'expliquer en quoi aller consister l'opération « renflouer les caisses du club de volley ». Petit génie qu'il était, Kei sentit le coup foireux arriver gros comme une maison.

« J'espère tout de même que votre...opération, ne ser- »

« Opération « renflouer les caisses du club de volley » ! » Précisa le coach.

« Oui...donc, j'espère que l'opération « renflouer les caisses du club de volley », ne sera pas compris sur notre temps libre. » Prévint le blond à lunette d'un air suspicieux.

Le coach renifla bruyamment, tout en fixant son élève silencieusement.

« ... »

« Ok, c'est sur notre temps libre... » Soupira Kei, qui, toujours assis en tailleur sur le parquet, bascula en arrière en prenant appuie sur ses mains. _J'suis dépité, ça y est ils ont réussis..._

« Mais laissez moi expliquer le bazar ! » Intervint Keishin en agitant ses mains nerveusement. « Vous allez voir, vous allez kiffer ! »

 _J'en doute._ Pensa Kei qui roulait des yeux.

« Et donc, cela consistera en quoi ? Comment voulez-vous qu'on gagne de l'argent ? On est mineur, et c'est difficiles de trouver quelqu'un qui acceptent de nous embaucher à mi-temps. » Fit remarquer Kôshi.

« Nous avons le club aussi, d'accord pour travailler sur notre temps libre, mais on ne va pas rater nos entraînements tout de même ! »Renchérit le libero.

Une voix lointaine coupa court aux jérémiades des mioches.

« Monsieur Nekomata ! » Salua les bras ouverts et les yeux remplies d'un espoir nouveau, le professeur Takeda qui venait à peine de ressusciter. Presque par automatisme, Shôyô et Kenma se rejoignirent. Le premier arborait un sourire rayonnant tandis que l'autre, un plus timide mais qui montrait que le décoloré était ravi de revoir le rouquin. Tobio les observaient du coin de l'œil, prêt à intervenir si les deux se rapprochaient un peu trop. Le passeur ne supportait pas du tout que cet autre passeur puisse autant attirer l'attention de _son_ attaquant, de _son_ feinteur et surtout... de _son_ rouquin ! Le laissant donc dans son coin, les autres joueurs de Karasuno, se levèrent tout comme leur attaquant central pour saluer leur rivaux mais aussi bons amis, les volleyeurs de Nekoma. Le capitaine de cette équipe, aussi poli soit-il, se déroba bien vite pour se coller à Kei, les yeux reflétant des intentions purement malicieuses et félines.

« Yo, quatre yeux ! »

« C'est Tsukishima. »

« Yo, Tsukki' ! »

« C'est Tsu-...eh puis merde. Que me veux-tu ? » Osa questionner le blond sans éprouver un réel intérêt à parler avec le capitaine de Nekoma.

« Tu ne réponds plus tellement à mes mails ces temps-ci... triste comme je suis ! Je voulais savoir si tu te portais bien ? »

« Comme un chat ! Aller, maintenant retourne avec les tiens. »

Le chat grimaça.

« Pourquoi être si froid avec moi ? je suis pourtant ton mentor, je t'ai tant appris durant le camp d'entraînement chez nous ! » Il acheva sa phrase en arborant un sourire qui en disait long sur la perversité de ses propos. Du moins c'est ainsi que le ressentit Kei, dont les joues étaient cramoisies.

« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ! Et puis d'abord tu m'as promis de ne pas en parler aux autres ! » Chuchota le blond, semblant énervé.

D'un air taquin, le chat répondit à la volée tandis qu'il s'éloignait de son petit corbeau préféré :

« Mais de quoi parles-tu mon cher ? Je faisais allusion à tes contres au filet ! Hahaha ! »

Et le brun, bien que de dos, agita une main de façon théâtrale pour saluer son cadet qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, voir ce sale chat mourir étouffer par son propre rire. _Il ne connaît donc pas la honte ?_ Se questionna intérieurement Kei, tout en rejoignant les autres.

L'équipe de Karasuno et celle de Nekoma réunies, papy Nekomata prit la parole d'un sourire confiant :

« Bien, je suppose que Keishin vous a présenté la situation ! J'en ai fait de même avec mes protégés, et nous avons tous acceptés de vous aider ».

« Vous nous avec menacé ! » Se plaignit Lev.

Le vieil entraîneur ne tarda pas à menacer de nouveau le grand petit impertinent qu'était le métis. Après avoir calmé tout le monde, Keishin et le vieux Nekomata reprirent :

« Nous allons maintenant vous expliquer pourquoi, l'équipe de Nekoma est présente aujourd'hui ». Débuta le plus jeune.

« Après avoir entendu les lamentations de votre professeur, monsieur Takeda j'ai d'ores et déjà voulu vous laissez dans la merde ! » Poursuivit le vieil entraîneur.

« Mais très vite, Nekomata a compris que nous ne pourrions plus nous déplacer à Tokyo pour disputer des matchs d'entraînement avec eux... ».

« Et surtout que vous ne pourriez, dans le pire scénario possible, absolument pas rejoindre le dôme pour les maths officiels ! »

« Ce qui en soi est inacceptable ! »

« Oui, car nous le voulons tous ! »

 **« Le retour de la guerre des poubelles entre chats et corbeaux ! »** Finirent-ils, tels des nageurs synchronisés.

Tous poussèrent des cris de joie en brassant l'air de leur bras qui s'agitaient gaiement, puis, ne perdant le nord, Kei, bien plus calme que les autres, intervint :

« Et donc, que devons-nous faire ? »

 _Celui là... toujours sur la défensive finalement._ Pensa capitaine de Nekoma, le regard tendre et arborant un léger sourire.

« J'ai l'impression que vous retardez de plus en plus ce moment, mais si nous sommes tous concernés, alors mettez-nous vite dans la confidence s'il vous plaît. » Renchérit le blond à lunettes légèrement agacé.

« Quel mal poli tu fais là, mon cher Tsuk-ki ! » Souffla Tetsurou, au creux de l'oreille de son cadet qui rougit en se crispant au contact ferme, du bras du chat enroulant ses épaules.

« P-pousse-toi ! »

Les coachs se lancèrent un énième regard, puis le coach Ukai avoua en toute simplicité :

« Vous allez tous commencer une nouvelle carrière...celle d'acteur ! »

Ce fut le drame.

Tous se figèrent, y compris Tetsurou dont la veste glissa le long de son bras gauche, le droit toujours occupé avec les épaules de Kei, qui venait de décéder, debout.

Le coach renifla bruyamment et déclara :

« Bon bah ils l'ont mieux pris que c'que j'pensai ! »

Et c'est ainsi que naquît, le théâtre Haikyuurien.

À suivre.

* * *

Bien, bien bien... alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai fait en sorte de corriger un maximum de fautes, ceci dit, peut-être en ai-je encore laissée, c'est possible et je m'en excuse !

Plus sérieusement, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour avoir bien voulu me lire et qui sait, peut-être même me suivre je verrais bien dans les prochains chapitres. Justement dès le deuxième chapitre, nous partirons sur la parodie du compte allemand Hansel et Gretel aussi connu sous le nom de Jeannot et Margot... J'espère tous vous retrouver bien vite, le second chapitre arrivera lui, très bientôt :)

Bisou-nours à tout le monde !


End file.
